Lily A Little Princess
by faith123
Summary: When all Lily's family go away and are unable to contact Harry has to put her in Miss Minchins seminary for girls while on an auror mission but tragedy strikes will Lily survive. Based on the 1995 movie A Little Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Lily A Little Princess

**Ages of kids**

**James-11**

**Albus-10**

**Lily-8**

**James has just turned eleven so he isn't going to Hogwarts yet**

Chapter 1:

Lily Luna Potter was the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter and there only girl her having two older brothers James and Albus.

Her father was an auror while her mother used to play for the holy head harpies but quit after becoming pregnant with James she now wrote quidditch reports for the daily prophet Lily lived quite an ordinary life or as ordinary as it could be with a dad who defeated the darkest wizard of all time and a mother who became a very famous quidditch player.

As well as her mum, dad and brothers lily had an endless list of uncles, Aunts and cousins so where ever she went there was always family around her.

It was another day at the burrow and Molly Weasley was preparing for the arrival of the whole family and had been cooking all morning it was just turning three o'clock when James tumbled out of the fireplace flat on his face.

Immediately Molly bustled over to him and picked him up off the ground brushing him down at the same time but before she could ask if he was alright Albus came through the fireplace and fell flat as well and Harry shortly after doing the same thing as his boys.

At this point Molly had given up and went to keep an eye on the dinner. Harry gingerly got up and brushed himself down while Albus did the same.

"Are you ok daddy" Lily said as she stepped out of the fireplace with her mother and saw her father still on his knees.

"Yeah I'm fine Lily thank yo..." but didn't finish the sentence as Ron flooed over with Hugo and fell on top of him

"Oh Hugo" Hermione said as she flooed over with Rose and picking her little boy up checked for any injuries and hugged him tightly.

Ron looked up fondly at his wife and son before a muffled voice came from beneath him.

"Ron get off me!"

"Oh sorry mate" Ron said as he stood up and helped his best friend up as well Harry was just about to give Hermione a hug when he felt a tiny pull on his trousers looking down he saw Lily his little princess as he liked to call her.

Bending down he scooped her up and began to tickle her and then had to do the same to Hugo Hermione just smiled at them and helped Molly with the dinner.

Once everyone had arrived and sat down in the living room kids on the floor adults on chairs and Lily on Harry's lap Arthur stood up and got their attention.

"Now i have an announcement" he said in an ecstatic voice "for my hard work over the years the ministry has given me a special holiday for all off my family"

Immediately millions of questions were fired at him from Hermione asking if "the location was safe for the kids?" to Lily saying "Can my teddy come?" Arthur took this all inn his stride though and waited for everyone to calm down before he answered.

"I'm not exactly sure where it is but once we are there, there is no communication to the outside world so no owls as well there is only two trips one to get there and one to get back so you can't just step in a fireplace whenever you want and floo home if you forgot something "with that final word he sat down leaving them all stunned.

"So when do we leave and for how long" George said clapping his hands together with an eager look on his face.

"Well in a week's time and it will be for about a month" Arthur said happy that they were all going along with the plan.

So for the next week found the Potters and Weasley's packing for all types of weather because they were not entirely sure where they were going.

Harry was just making the last finishing touches to his own small bag on Saturday when he got an owl from the ministry to come straight away sighing he drooped what he was doing and grabbing his travelling cloak shouted to Ginny saying he was going out for a while.

A few hours later when Harry got home Ginny could see that he was frustrated because immediately he slumped down in his favourite armchair in the living room.

"What happened" she asked perching precariously on the chairs arm.

"Something come up i have to go away" he said sliding her into his lap.

"Is Ron going with you?" Ginny asked wondering how Hermione will react if he was.

"No, technically he's still on medical leave from the last mission we did" Ginny winched slightly remembering how because of a curse that hit Ron he had been in St Mungos for two weeks.

"When do you leave?" she asked dreading the worst because the holiday was only a day away.

"In a couple of days" Harry said before they both lapsed into silence.

The next day everyone and their luggage gathered at the burrow and said tearful goodbye's o Harry because none of them knew how grave the mission was but by the stern look on Harry's face meant it must be pretty bad.

The worst for saying goodbye was Lily who was a daddy's girl through and through Ginny spent 5 minutes trying to get her to let go of his hand but she would not budge in the end Ron picked her up by the waist tickling her at the same time so she had to let go.

What none of them knew though is Lily had a plan so standing in between James and Albus she made it look like her finger was touching the port key but was really hovering slightly above it.

Harry watched as his whole family including Teddy and Andromeda gathered around the port key looking into each of their faces he saw that most of them looked happy to be going away from work and the stress of life but one face he noticed was streaked with tears as she gazed at him.

Harry waved to her and then blinked and everyone was gone except one Lily stood there smiling to herself and her absolute brilliance before she saw the stern look on her father's face.

"Lily what do you think you are doing "Harry asked her as sternly as he could kneeling down to look in her eyes.

"I didn't want to leave you to be lonely daddy" she answered simply and that was all it took for Harrys heart to melt pick her up and apparate home with her.

In the morning Lily was having a great time usually James and Albus would be fighting by now making her mother shout and scream and them and her father to try pry them apart but now Harry was sat opposite her on the kitchen table reading through a leaflet he had while Lily munched away contentedly at her breakfast (sausage sandwich her favourite)

Sighing Harry put down the leaflet and looked across at his daughter who looked so happy and he knew when he said what he was about to say she wouldn't be happy for long.

"Lily"

"Yes daddy" she said in the voice that got Harry to do whatever she wanted.

"Lily tonight i have to go away on a mission..." Lily just stared at him her smile slowly fading "... and I'm going to be away for a week at the most so while I'm gone you have to go to this school"

"Hogwarts" Lily said immediately starting to smile again.

"No not Hogwarts a different school that's in diagon alley" Lily scrunched up her face in concentration trying to think of the place in diagon alley but she couldn't remember ever seeing one.

Harry didn't give her anymore details though on the place but after she had a tantrum helped her pack his old school trunk with everything she would need.

The next morning Lily was standing in diagon alley staring at a building that appeared as soon as her father took his wand out a said a spell she had never heard before.

A brass sign next to the door said 'Miss Minchin's Seminary for Girls' the building was 2 storeys high with an attic at the top by the looks of it.

Lily's first impression was of sadness because of the grey look and feel of the building. She was so caught up in her thoughts though that she didn't come out of them until the door opened and hurrying up the steps to be at her father's side.

A smiling plump woman opened the door and enthustiacally shook Harry's hand saying at the same time.

"Mr Potter am Miss Amelia Minchin it's a pleasure to met you please come in leading them inside Lily saw the grandeur of the place for the first time. There was a staircase leading up to corridors that went off in all directions and on either side of her huge sliding double doors leading to massive rooms.

"Auror Potter I'm Miss Minchin" a voice could be heard from above there on the staircase was a stern looking woman in dark blue robes.

Harry shook her hand as she got to the bottom of the stairs and saying at the same time.

"Hello this is my daughter Lily" he said and looking round made her come out from behind him. Lily unlike her brothers was very shy and was wary of strangers.

"Oh what a simply beautiful child" Miss Minchin said smiling down at Lily then standing up made them follow her as she gave them a tour of the school and telling them the rules at the same time.

Lily was half listening as she tagged on the end of the group keeping a firm grip on her father's hand eventually they got to a classroom where about 15 girls of Lily's age or younger were sitting behind desks in little rows.

All turned to stare as they walked into the room Miss Minchin stepped forward and gesturing to Lily said to the attentive girls.

"This is Lily Potter she will be joining the school today" at the mention of her last name they all started whispering and Lily heard snatches of "Potter like Harry Potter?" but none of their questions were answered though because Miss Minchin lead them out again.

"This will be the young ladies room now I'll leave you to say your goodbyes i know it's not long until your portkey leaves.

The room was much bigger than the one Lily had at home it was perfectly round and had 3 massive windows on one side the bed was a four poster with gold curtains hanging from it her dad's old trunk was sitting open at the bottom of the bed.

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the three window seats watching Lily take in the splendour of the room.

"Lily Princess look in that chair over there" he said and pointed to the chair just behind her turning round she found a beautiful doll dressed in Gryffindor robes.

"Her names Emily" Harry said as an afterthought.

"Thank you daddy" Lily said running over and hopping into his lap still clutching the doll.

"Princess..." he started but Lily interrupted him.

Daddy why do you call me Princess"

"Well all girls are Princesses didn't you know"

"Even Grandma" Lily said smiling up at him and snuggling into his chest.

"No I think your Grandmas a queen a fierce one at that" Lily giggled then went quiet again.

"Harry sat for as long as he could with her then reluctantly said goodbye and leaving her in her room made his way outside turning to look back he saw Lily sitting at the window waving weakly down at him.

"Goodbye Princess" he said then apparated away.

**Hope you enjoyed it is based mainly on the movie a little princess with some direct quotes and some slightly altered quotes to fit. Please review. Need 5 reviews to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lily awoke the next morning to sun streaming through her window sitting up groggily she looked at the clock on the wall and her heart leaped it was breakfast in 5 minutes and she didn't want to get into trouble especially on her first day.

The rest of the girls were downstairs already sitting in the dining room.

"Have you seen the new girl yet" one said to her neighbour.

"No but i heard her father's very important" Another said a little way down the table.

"Yes i heard he defeated a dark wizard"

"Ha I heard he tried to save his own life and left other to die" I tall girl with pitch black hair cascading down her back said. This girl was called Lavina and one look at her face showed she was untrustworthy but the other girls believed her.

Lily hurried out of her room tying the ghastly white apron she had to wear behind her back and trying not to look at the dark green dress that she was wearing which she hated upon sight.

She was making her way down the stairs when glancing at the pictures on the wall came to an abrupt stop there was a younger version of her Grandma smiling at her and giving her a small wave. Lily went to inspect the picture further when.

"Lily!" Miss Minchin said at the bottom of the stairs making the small girl jump back in shock.

"We are not accustom to waiting for one student at meal time"

"I'm sorry Miss Minchin but i found my Grand..." Lily started but was interrupted.

"No excuses come on" Miss Minchin said leading her into the dining room. An eerie silence fell as Miss Minchin stepped into the dining room and then shuffling as all of the girls quickly sat up straighter and folded their hands in their laps.

Once Lily and Miss Minchin sat down a girl walked in Lily looked at her curiously she was stick thin and had short cropped hair the dress she was wearing was black with a dirty apron over the top of it the girl was also carrying a massive bowl which must have been twice her weight.

"Thank You" Lily said when the girl spooned a massive dollop of porridge onto her plate.

"Lily no talking at the table" Miss Minchin said glaring at her.

"Doesn't seem natural" Lily said having growing up in a house where there was lots of noise at the table.

"I won't say it again" and that was that for the rest of breakfast silence ensued the rest of the day to Lily went over slowly she got on fine because Aunt Hermione had teaches her magical and muggle subjects along with Hugo but Lily felt sorry for one girl called Ermengarde.

Ermengarde was the worst pupil in the class who even though she worked hard could not get the information in her head so the other girls laughed at her.

Later that day Lily was sitting in her room when the girl from breakfast walked in smiling Lily stood up and said.

"Hello my names Lily" but the girl just curtsied and put down an envelope in Lily's hand before scurrying out as fast as her legs could carry her.

"I'm not that scary am i?" Lily said turning to her doll Emily who was on the bed no answer came though so sighing Lily opened the envelope and had a gold locket fall into her hand then looking at the letter read.

_Dear Lily_

_Hope you are ok i miss you already now onto what i sent you, you may have noticed the necklace and this is something I've been meaning to give you for a long time i found it in Godrics hallow it was a locket that belonged to my mother your Grandmother and inside i put a picture of me and your mother._

_Lots of love from_

_Dad_

_P.S. blow on the flowers_

Lily looked at the necklace in her hands and on opening it saw a small picture on either side of her mum and dad.

The locket was beautiful but Lily was still confused by the last line on the letter closing the locket she saw that it was decorated with integrate little flowers engraved on the locket and when she blew on it they moved around until a gap appeared in between them in the shape of an L.

From that point on Lily wore it whenever she was in her room knowing Miss Minchin would just take it away if she ever saw it and wrote back to her dada saying.

_Dear Daddy_

_I miss you so much school is weird i never knew there could be so many rules (and i thought Aunt Hermione was bad) I'm trying to follow the rules but i always feel like I'm doing something wrong hope you are ok and i love the locket i wear it whenever I'm in my room i hate this no jewellery rule._

_Love you lots_

_Lily _

It was a week later and Lily was in her room again studying the list of spellings she had been given when she heard a scream and lots of crying.

"Lottie sweetheart please stop crying" Miss Amelia said kneeling down next to the distressed child. Lottie was the youngest girl at the school at only six years old and was deemed a cry-baby from the very beginning.

Lily watched Miss Amelia's feeble attempts of calming Lottie down before standing up and hurrying downstairs to presumably get help.

"It's hard to study with you making all that noise" Lily said stepping out of her room and waling up to the screaming girl on the floor.

"I don't care I want my mummy" Lottie screamed at her but Lily didn't flinch.

"You'll see her soon" Lilly said kneeling down and creeping closer to Lottie slowly.

"No I won't she's dead" Lottie screamed collapsing into another bout of tears.

"My dad didn't have his mum or dad growing up" Lily said.

"He didn't" Lottie said sitting up and wiping some of the tears off her face.

"No but it doesn't mean they were never with him because they always looked out for him"

"How?" Lottie said intrigued.

"Because their angels in heaven and when they want to see us they fly down until they are directly above us and then they send a message, but you can't hear then if you're screaming as loud as you were" the dejected look on Lottie face made Lily feel very sorry for the small girl.

"But they always try again "Both girls sat in silence for a little while until a creak of floor boards made them turn and the girl Lily had been Seeing at every meal was scurrying up the stairs behind them.

"Who s that? "Lily asked staring at the point where the girl had been.

"That's Becky She's not allowed to talk to us" Lottie said.

"Why not?"

"She's a squib" Lottie said matter of facttley.

"So" Lily said.

"Well doesn't that mean something" Lottie said before walking off leaving Lily still staring up the small wooden stairs.

Curiosity getting the better of her Lily crept slowly up the stairs. As she got higher the grandeur of the place got less and less until only cold concrete walls stairs that are dangerously worn and broken and two wooden doors were left. One of the doors was ajar and slowly pushing it open Lily saw Becky sitting or a rickety bed massaging her feet which were red and Swollen which Lily suspected was because of the two sizes to small shoes which were on the floor. Lily took a step into the room and an old floorboard creaked loudly.

"I'm... I'm..." Lily spluttered as Becky turned to her standing up quickly

"Is there anything I can do miss?" Becky said.

"No"

"Begging your pardon Miss but we'll both be in trouble if they find us" Lily just nodded and left.

The next day Miss Minchin took the girls out to see muggle London giving Becky a well earned day off going into her room she expected to see an empty room like usual but instead a bright red box with a note on top Saying.

_Hope we can still be friends From Lily_

Inside the box was pink furry slippers that were a tiny bit big for her but Becky didn't care it was the best present She had ever gotten.

The days dragged on and Lily made more friends but Lottie, Ermengarde and Becky remained her closest.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting in the tent he shared with his fellow aurors they had been staking out a suspected death eater hide out for a week now and were planning their final attack they were going to use a new way to confuse the enemy so all were taking polyjuice potion to look like kinkley their newest recruit in the auror department who was on an around the world trip for training.

"You ready Potter" Haymows said sticking his head into the tent.

"Yeah" Harry said standing up and tucking the letter from Lily into his pocket.

Next minute there was spells shooting everywhere Harry couldn't see where anyone was luckily everyone had taking the polyjuice potion before so the deal-heaters were confused, Then a bang and a branch of a tree fell and hit Harry and the head knocking him out cold still in the form of Kinkley.

Lily was standing in front of a massive cake surrounded by all her friends with Miss Amelia playing quietly at the piano.

"Make a wish Lily" Latin said jumping up and down in excitement. All the girls watched as lily closed her eyes and blew out all the candles. Then the doorbell rang.

Miss Minchin answered the door while Miss Amelia played a game with the girls to distract them.

"Can theirs you?" she said opening the door to a surly looking Goblin.

"Miss Minchin may I talk to you in private concerning Miss Potter"

"Of course please come in" she said leading the goblin to her office.

The party was still in full swing when the goblin came out of Miss Minchin's office and let himself out but stopped to look back at Lily who was running around playing tack with her friends.

Miss Minchin excited her office a look of anger on her face and marching into the party room slammed the piano lid shut.

"This party is over everyone go to their room except Lily I want to talk to you" Lily stood still as all her friends scurried past quickly.

"Amelia go to Lily's room and get a plain black dress if she has nothing suitable borrow something from the other girls" Miss Amelia scurried out and Lily was still standing in the exact same spot.

"Why do I need a black dress Miss Minchin" Lily said as she watched Miss Minchin march across the room before collapsing into an armchair.

"Lily your father...your father has been presumed dead which puts me in a very hard position because gringots has stopped the money to pay for your boarding here and with us not able to contact any of your relatives..." Lily had turned her head slightly and was staring at a leaf as it floated past the window.

"...are you even listening to me...?" Miss Minchin said getting angry.

"...you are alone in the world unless i choice to keep you out of charity so everything you own now belongs to me your books, clothes everything you will move into the attic with Becky and work as a maid"

**Hoped you liked it i know i ended it on a weird point but it was getting a bit long and am trying to keep each chapter the same length.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

That same night Lily found herself clutching Emily and her favourite book to her chest following Miss Minchin up the stairs to the attic on reaching the room Miss Minchin turned and said.

"Report to Maple at promptly five AM" Then she turned to go but stopped as she saw a glint on Lily's neck.

"What's this I could get you arrested for this" Miss Minchin said pulling the locket from Lily's neck before she could protest.

Lily stood in the dingy room which had only one floor to ceiling window looking down onto Diagon Alley. Sitting on the bed Lily dropped Emily and her book on the floor then curled up and cried stuttering out now and again.

"Daddy, Daddy don't leave me"

So Lily went about her days all her friends except Becky were not allowed to speak to her anymore and the agonising chores she endured from morning to night made her ache and tired especially as she couldn't sleep because she was crying so much Becky tried to comfort her but not much could help her.

Meanwhile in St Mungos Harry Potter lay unconscious in a bed but no one knew it was him because the polyjuice potion had went wrong and he was still stuck in the form of Josh Kinkley and Mr Kinkley was outside talking to a healer.

"Mr Kinkley we do not know if that is your son or not because the polyjuice potion didn't work properly so we don't know who it is and he person even if they wake up will not be able to tell you because we suspect he has experienced memory lose"

"Then what I'm I supposed to do then" he shouted angrily.

"Well my old friend" Garret Degrazia said limping up behind him with his owl that he took everywhere perched on his shoulder.

"Do the right thing take the boy home even if he turns out not to be your son help him"

"Fine but he has your room in the attic and you can take another one of the guest rooms"

So Mr Kinkley and his friend Degrazia took Harry home with them unknown to who they had they made him as comfortable as they could in the attic and left him. The next few days were eventful to say the least the person woke up and was suspicious of where he was but after Degrazia reassured him the man still though was troubled he couldn't bare not being able to remember and slowly day by day the potion wore off and soon the man grew taller and his eyes turned into a bright green. All these changes happened all of a sudden as well so the amount of shocks Degrazia and Kinkley were getting but no matter what they treated him graciously and worked with him tirelessly to try get the man's memories back but to no avail.

Lily was sitting on her bed in her room staring into space not able to sleep because of the storm that was raging outside when a small knock was heard on the door.

"Oh so this is where you live" Ermengarde said walking in tentatively and looking around.

"Ermengarde what are you doing here" Lily said standing up wrapping the thin blanket that was on her bed around her at the same time.

"Lily what happened are you not my friend anymore"

"No I just thought you may not want to be my friend because of well because I'm your maid" Lily finished off weakly looking at the floor.

"Oh no never" Ermengarde said hugging Lily.

"Thank you" Lily said before starting to cry.

When Ermengarde left Lily watched out the window as the rain stopped falling the house on the other side of the street had an identical room just like hers but a lot more decorated and with nice furniture.

Then out of nowhere an owl splattered on to the window carried by the wind. Lily screamed and jumped back before hurrying to open the window so the owl fell into the room. It wasn't carrying a letter so Lily didn't worry too much especially when it jumped up all of a sudden and walked around the room a bit.

"Where are you from then?" Lily asked it not expecting an answer but she heard a whistle and the owl took flight out of the window and to the house opposite.

An old man was now standing in the opposite house the owl perched on his arm he bowed to Lily which made her giggle before she curtsied then using his wand he made a bright blue ribbon appear and go towards Lily and land in her hand she looked down at it for a moment before saying.

"Thank You" but he was gone.

The next day Lily wore the ribbon in her hair and had for the first time in a long time a smile on her face as she went about the chores with Becky they laughed together as Miss Amelia flirted with the milkman and Miss Minchin had the bucket of floo powder in the kitchen tipped on her as a cat ran past.

It was later that night when Lily was lying on her bed trying t get to sleep when Ermengarde and Lottie walked in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Lily said as Becky walked in by using the loss plank on the wall that divided their rooms.

"Well to honour your father and all the adventures he had..." Ermengarde said.

"...We had an adventure of our own risking both our lives..." Lottie said interrupting.

"...So we present to you our treasure" and Ermengarde held out Lily's locket which had the picture of her mother and father in it.

"Guy's I don't know what to say" Lily said taking it in her hands as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Miss Minchin said creeping up behind them all jumped and spun round quickly.

"It's not their fault I asked them to come" Lily said stepping forward hiding the locket in her hand.

"Get to bed you three" and Becky, Lottie and Ermengarde scurried out.

"And you because of you Becky will stay locked in her room all day while you perform all of her chores including your own without meals" Miss Minchin said.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Lily nodded and looked at the floor to hide her tears but Miss Minchin saw the ribbon.

"Where did you get this?" she said tearing it out of Lily's hair making the small girl scream in pain.

"Someone gave it to me" Lily said massaging the back of her head.

"Lier you stole it didn't you"

"NO!" Lily screamed.

"Well I'll let you off this time but next time am getting you put away for a very long time" and with that Miss Minchin stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"What are we going to do" Becky said coming through the plank that was lose in the wall.

"A whole day without anything to eat"

"Well my Uncle Ron once told me that if you don't have anything to eat imagine something" Lily said putting the locket on Becky looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Think Becky look on the table there a plate of sausages what else"

"Muffins?"

"Good what else?"

"Bacon and eggs" So for the rest of the night the girls imagined a gigantic feast laughing before falling asleep on Lily's bed.

Lily awoke to the owl from the opposite house pecking her lightly on the arm groggily she rolled over and faced the window which had the table next to it and gasping she sat up so quickly that the owl fluttered off out the window.

"Becky, Becky wake up" Lily said shaking her friend awake.

"What oh my god Lily how?"

"I didn't it was here when I woke up" and Lily stood up and made her way over to the table which was covered with a extravagant tablecloth and weighed down with 2 big plates of food of sausages, bacon and eggs .

"I'm scared" Becky said coming to stand next to Lily.

"Me too you think we shouldn't eat it"

"I'm not that scared" Becky said before pulling out one of the chairs and starting to eat the food and it wasn't long before Lily joined her.

The breakfast meant that Lily was happy for the whole day even though she worked later than usual and was still happy when she arrived back at her room but that didn't last long as a scream of.

"WHERE IS IT?" as Miss Minchin burst into the room Lily hastily took of the locket and placed it in her outstretched hand.

"What is all this?" Miss Minchin said looking at the tablecloth and the empty plates and cups on it.

"It was here when I woke up I don't know where it came from"

"You stole it didn't you"

"NO!" Lily said

"You stole it your nothing but a dirty little thief and it's my job to protect the students of this school from people like you" and with that she walked out and slammed the door locking it as well.

"NO MISS MINCHIN I DIDN'T DO IT MISS MINCHIN I DIDN'T DO IT!" Lily said banging her fists against the door.

"You have to get out Miss Minchin's getting her friends to come and get you" Becky said coming into the room.

"What friends" Lily said sitting on her bed and putting her face in her hands.

"I heard Miss Maple talking about them once there like slave traders and they send you to another part of the world Miss Minchin funds a lot of their work because they take well they take people like me" Lily looked dejectedly at the ground and then shouting from below.

"Help me" Lily said grabbing the longest lose floor board and with Becky help prised it off the floor and heaving it too the window opened it wide and made a bridge across to the alley to the opposite house.

"I'll come back for you I promise" Lily said hugging Becky tightly before turning and starting to make her way across.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY" Miss Minchin shouted seeing Lily on the plank darting forward she grabbed the hem of Lily's dress which made her lose her footing.

Lily hung by her finger tips above diagon alley she could hear Becky's screams of terror above the shouts of the men and Miss Minchin.

Scrambling Lily managed to get her leg back over the plank and started crawling along until she reached the house gripping the window sill she heaved herself up and opened the window.

"Well go next door and find her" Miss Minchin said to the men gathered around her.

"And take this one while you're at it" Miss Minchin said gesturing to Becky as one of the men picked Becky up by the waist and hoisted her screaming down the stairs.

Lily sneaked down the stairs grateful that she didn't meet anyone but just before the front door she heard knocking and darting quietly into a room as someone went an answered the door.

"Who's there?" Harry said as someone interrupted his quite sulking unknown to him the polyjuice potion had all worn off so he was sitting in the dark as himself Lily couldn't see the person so she backed up into a corner.

"What's wrong" the person said hearing her soft sobs but she didn't answer.

"What's your name" Harry said getting up and going to turn the light on.

"Lily" she said quietly

"That's a pretty name" The light turned on and Lily looked up to see someone she thought she'd never see again.

"Daddy" she whispered.

"What was that?"

"DADDY!"

"I'm sorry I don't know you Harry said trying to prise the small girl off him.

"Daddy it's me it's Lily, Lily don't you remember me, remember daddy remember mummy and James and Albus and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione remember the Burrow please daddy"

"What's in here" a voice said from outside and Miss Minchin walked in to a tear soaked Lily and a confused Harry Potter.

"This child has no father" Miss Minchin said and the men walked in and grabbed Lily by the waist.

"NO! NO!" the little girl screamed as she was hoisted past Kinkley and Degrazia.

Confused the two men walked in to see that there guest had, had the polyjuice potion worn off on him the man had his back to them and from here Degrazia and Kinkley could just see a head of unruly black hair.

"LILY!" Harry said running out of the house the men holding Lily and Becky dropped them immediately on seeing an angry Harry Potter bearing down on them.

Lily immediately ran to her father where he lifted her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Daddy don't ever leave me" she sobbed into his chest Harry just stood there crying with Happiness until he put Lily down and hugged Becky as well.

**I may have another chapter explaining what happened next but i am not sure so don't get your hopes up hope you liked it and as always review, review, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Harry Shut the door quietly so as not to wake Lily and Becky the events of the last few day went over again and again in his mind after being reunited with Lily and hearing her story he had immediately jumped into action by informing the ministry of what had happened meaning Miss Minchin and her friends were now locked up awaiting trial.

The rest of the family were due to arrive back in u couple of days and in the morning Harry was sitting at the table when Lily asked the question he had been dreading.

"Daddy what are we going to ten Mummy?"

"I don't know princess" Harry said looking over his newspaper at the two girls.

"Mr Potter" Becky said tentatively.

"Yes Becky' Harry said smiling at the small girl who was still scared of him slightly because so for in her short life all she had, had from adults was cruelty.

"There a face into fire"

"Oh is there" Harry said turning around to see Kinsley face and seeing the serious look or his face turned back to the girls and .said.

"Girls can you go and play in the living room for little while please" Becky walked out straight away but Lily didn't move until Harry stood up and pushed her gently out the room.

"What is it Kinsley?" Harry said kneeling in front of the fire not before putting muffled-o spell on the door.

"Well we were looking into the school and it seems a lot of dark magic was put on the attic bedrooms"

"So what should I do Lily and Becky are they affected" Kinsley Sighed looking at the concerned father

"We don't know so we want Becky and Lily in St Mangos under obviation." Are you okay with that Harry'?"

"Then I'll get the girls now" Kinsley nodded then disappeared. So Harry explained to the girls and they understood so packing a small by for each of them before taking then too St Mango's where they got a small room which had two beds in it.

The Wesley and Potters had, had an enjoyable holiday but now it was time to go home when thing had first arrived and found Lily missing Ginny had been frantic at first but her mother reassured her that Harry would look after her so Ginny enjoyed the rest of the holiday.

"Are you ready to go Ginny" Hermione said entering the tent they had been sharing.

"Yeah I can't wait to see lily and Harry" Hermione smiled knowingly because all those years ago when Ron left her and Harry during the horcrux hunt she had missed him terribly so she knew how Ginny felt.

"Okay everyone gather round" Arthur yelled over the noise of his chaotic family all of them gathered around and touched the photo frame it was then only seconds later when all of them landed either on their feet or back in the yard of the burrow.

"What time is it?" Rose said as she of m helped to her feet by Arthur.

"It's about four AM" Ron said checking his watch.

"I think you all should stay here for the rest of the night" Molly said picking up Hugo.

"But I wanted to go see Harry and Lily" Ginny whined.

"You can see them tomorrow and there probably asleep" So Ginny dropped the argument and helped put all the kids to bed.

Lily and Becky had been in St Mungos for two days now and Hairy knew the family should be back any day now and Harry was hoping to teas Ginny before she read the Daily Prophet which had gotten hold of the whole story. 50 many reports were camping out in the waiting room.

No one in the burrow woke up until at least ten Am Ai bus was the first one up and got the Daily Prophet from the owl and unfolding the newspaper shouted.

"MUM" waking everyone up. "MUM LILYS ON THE FRONT PAGE!" all came through to the kitchen in dressing gowns and slippers Teddy was the first there and grabbing the newspaper from Al started reading

_Parkinson and Potter Still Under Observation_

_Lily Potter, daughter of the famous Harry Potter, and Becky Parkinson recently discovered daughter of Pansy Parkinson co-owner of Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley who abandoned her daughter after realising she was a squib both are still under observation at st Mungo. The reason for their observation i because a series events recently publicised in this news paper leading to concern over Miss Potter and Miss Parkinson health because of possible exposure to dark magic under Miss Agatha Minchin's care. The school that Miss Lily Potter attended and worked at for a short time has been taking over by Mr Degrazia and Mr Kinkiley who took care of Mr Patter during his stage of ill health they are also some of the few people who witnessed the events on the night of July 22__nd__ only a few short days ago._

_Turn to page three for the whole story and an exclusive picture of Lily potters escape from Miss Minding seminary for girls._

"Quick turn the page" James said trying to grab the newspaper from Teddy.

"Ok, ok" Teddy said turning the page and looking at the picture. "Well Show us then" Ron said getting inpatient.

"Mmm no its nothing" Ginny was starting to get annoyed that article had really scared her.

"Show me" She said gritting her teeth so sue didn't shout.

"No"

"Show me now Teddy Lupin or god help you" Ginny was now getting closer to him ready the grain the newspaper away but Teddy slammed it on the table before she could get any closer and shouted.

"Well if go really want to see Lily hanging by her finger tips three storeys up then there you go" and staring down at the paper there was Lily hanging on for her life over Diagon Alley.

"No my baby" Lily screamed covering her fare with her hands and letting Bill put her into a hug.

Harry dozed in the arm chair in the girl's room both had been knocked out by a potion that would while they were out of it detect any traces of dark magic left in their systems. Then the door banged open and Ginny rushed in followed by Ron, Hermione, Arthur and Molly.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER EXPLAIN WHAT THIS lS ABOUT!" Ginny yelled brandishing the new paper and leaning over her terrified husband. Harry could not answer though instead he looked at Lily sadly who was deathly pale a side effect of the potion.

"Oh Merlin Lily sweetheart can you hear me" Ginny said rushing to her daughter and taking her hand with one of her own while using her other hand to stroke Lily's hair which was spread across the pillow.

"Tell me what happened and what's wrong with her" Ginny said turning back to Harry the look of anger back on her face so Harry recited the sorry story and by the end Ginny, Hermione and Molly were crying and Arthur and Ron faces were pale and their eyes were staring into space.

"I'm so sorry Ginny" Harry said pulling his wife into a hug.

"It's okay you could never have known" Ginny said.

A few hours later Lily and Becky woke up and got the all clear from the healers so they took the girls to the Burrow where Harry had to tell everyone else what happened many were angry at first because Harry didn't look into detail the place when he sent Lily there but all came round eventually. Becky settled into the Burrow quite quickly but was still nervous around most of the adults except Charlie who took a liking to the little girl immediately Becky stayed with the Potters for weeks after and Charlie visited her all the time and eventually he adopted her and took her back to Romania with him.

Lily was sad when Becky left but they exchanged letter regularly and when Lily turned eleven and went to Hogwarts she was delighted to meet Ermengarde and all her friends again and was once again happy and years later when she retired from work in the misuse of muggle artefacts department she and Becky got back together and bought the school and made sure that any type of student was allowed in so squibs, werewolf's, vampires and the occasional witch.

The End

**Well that it all finished hope you liked please review for me and message me with any questions about this story i will be happy to help now i am going to go jump up and down with glee because this is the first fanfic i have completed.**

**This story has come to you from the mad mind of faith123**


End file.
